Daddy's Little Girl
by DeadlyDarkAngel
Summary: Raven and good father Trigon. R&R. Songfic


First songfic the song is 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J. Enjoy.

_Lyrics_

**POV and Age**

The story

* * *

><p><strong>Ravens POV Five years old<strong>

Daddy and I were playing outside. He was pushing me on the swing. We were both laughing until we had to go home. Mommy and Daddy started to fight again. I went under the dinner table as a shelter. As the screaming continued, I watched as my Daddy leave the room.

_He drops his suitcase by the door._

_She knows her daddy won't be back anymore._

_She drags her feet across the floor. Trying to hold back time to keep him holding on._

I saw my daddy come back with a his suitcase, I knew my parents fight had pushed him over the edge this time. This time daddy would leave me for good. I crawled out from under the table to see him getting ready to leave. I came out from under the table to grab his legs and I held on. My parents grabbed each other as if looking for their love for each other. I fled to the table again and hugged myself, as I cried.

_And she says 'Daddy Daddy don't leave. I'll do anything to keep you right here with me. Can't you see how much I need you. _

_Daddy Daddy don't leave, Mommy is saying things she don't mean. She don't know whats she's talking about somebody here me out.'_

_Father (father) listen (listen) tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go. _

_Father save him, I'll do anything in return. I'll clean my room try hard in school. I'll be good I promise you. Father, father, I pray to you._

I begged him not to go. He went down to his knees to look me in the eye, said 'I love you, my sweet little Raven,' then got up. I jumped from my hiding place and held onto him with all my might. He picked me up and kissed my forehead, promising me that he'd return. I cried and cried to him, begging pleading for him to stay. He put me down, took one last look at me then left. I started praying to god begging him to bring my father back.

_Now she hasn't slept in weeks. _

_She don't want close her eyes 'cause she's scared that he'll leave._

_They've tried just about everything, but it's getting harder for him to breath._

* * *

><p><strong>Raven is 7 years old<strong>

My dad was now in the hospital. My parents had gotten together again after a month of leaving each other, when I was five. Now, at seven I watched as he had a heart attack. The doctors had him hooked up to an oxygen tank, because he had trouble breathing. He promised to stay with me forever. And I wouldn't let my father Trigon Roth die. So, I did the only thing I could do, I prayed.

_And she says 'Daddy, daddy don't leave I'll do anything to keep you. Right here with me can't you see how much I need you. _

_Daddy Daddy don't leave the doctors are saying things they don't mean. They don't know what they're talking about somebody here me out.'_

_Father (Father) listen (listen) tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go. _

_Father save him, I'll do anything in return. I'll clean my room try hard in school. I'll be good I promise you. Father, Father, I pray to you._

The doctors have told me they tried everything, they could do. I started to cry again, my mother, Arella, did too. I prayed for him over and over. I promised I'd do better in school, I'd clean my room, I'd be good. Only if he got better, he kissed my forhead again, like he did when I was five . Within weeks he did get better, soon he was out of the hospital and home with us. I completed my promises like I said I would.

_Please don't let him go. I'm begging you so. Let him open his eyes, need a little more time. _

_To tell him I love him more than anything in the world. Is daddy's little girl._

* * *

><p><strong>Raven is 15 years old<strong>

A war had just started against America. And daddy had to go fight in it. He was outside his cab ready to take him away from me. He was hugging my mother. I clutched the necklace he gave me when I was a baby. It said 'daddy's little girl' on it. I left the room when my daddy looked at me. I ran outside the house and jumped into his arms, giving him one last hug. He promised me to come back and not die. He saluted me and I did so back. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, then got in the cab. It took off and even though I was sad, I was sure he'd come back. Just like he always did.

_Father (father), listen (listen) Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)_

_Father (father) save him. I would do anything in return. I'll clean my room try hard in school. I'll be good I promise you. Father, father. _

_She was daddy's little girl._

I am daddy's little girl and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>Ok this a sad song i know. Heck I cry when I hear it. I based this story on Trigon and Raven because this is how I'd picture it if Trigon was a good father instead of evil. If you watch the music video you'll see its sad. Hope you liked. Review.<p>

DeadlyDarkAngel


End file.
